This invention is directed to a product dispenser and more particularly it is directed to a product dispenser which controls the dispenser to dispense a product as desired. Further, the dispenser may be made with a sound circuit which is operated upon activation of the dispenser for dispensing pieces of the product.
Heretofore the inventors have patented candy holding devices of different operative systems.
This invention is believed to excite a child or another person during dispensing pieces of a product. The device may be provided with a sound system which is activated by a contact switch such that sounds of a desired nature may be made during operation of the device for dispensing the product. A spring is used to control a slide door which opens and closes an opening through which the product will be dispensed and for lifting the product to an exit tube. During operation of the system the sound could simulate movement of a spring or any other desired sound.
An object of the product dispenser is to amuse a person during dispensing pieces of the product.
Another object is to permit a limited number of a product to be dispensed.